The Last Door
by AsaKiku32
Summary: HETAONI What if all the nations lived except for one? Secrets and regrets were revealed after Japan died. Character death. CanaPan and one-sided!AsaKiku. TWOSHOT FIC
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just randomly popped out of my mind when I was trying to think of a new chapter for Hetalia High Romance.**

 **Canapan pairing.**

* * *

Italy, Germany, Prussia, America, France, Russia, Canada and China were all panting, trying to catch their breaths, as they were all in a safe distance away from the mansion. Though from where they were, they could still see Steve banging on the protective barrier separating him from his preys.

"We... did it..." America said, wiping some sweat from his forehead. Still shaken from the events that occurred, he tried to breathe deeply and exhale loudly to calm himself down.

"We did... We're safe..." Prussia muttered.

"Ve!" Italy suddenly panicked, realizing something that everyone failed to notice.

"Italy, is everything okay?!" Germany said as he fused on the smaller nation. "Are you hurt?!"

"No! But... but! Germany!" Italy continued to panic. "England and Japan are still in the mansion!"

At the mention of the other two nation, every nation that was present eyes widen.

"Kiku... Kiku's still in danger, aru!" China said as he tried to stand up, though failing miserably due to his badly sprained ankle.

Not wanting to injure himself (China) further, Russia pushed China back on the tree. "You'll hurt yourself more, da. You won't be able to help Japan if you're injured more than you already are."

"You don't understand! My brother is still in there, aru! What if he's injured and can't defend himself from that... that... thing." China's voice broke as tears flowed down his bruised cheeks. The thought of Japan being alone in the dangerous mansion scared him. Usually, China could handle situations like these. But the trauma that Steve left was too much for the nations.

"I'm sure Iggy's with him." America said as he put a comforting hand on China's shoulder. "Japan's strong."

What made everyone jump was England's extremely furious scream which were also filled with hatred and anguish of "GO AND DIE YOU BLOODY BASTARD!"

Before a blinding green flash flooded their vision.

* * *

-With England-

'Bloody hell. How did I manage to get separated from the group?! Some bloody idiot you are, Kirkland.' England thought as he berated himself. Hearing something loud echoing from the second floor, England bolted to the room nearest from the front door. Opening the front door would cause a loud ruckus and might attract Steve and attack him.

As he entered the room, he couldn't help but think of a hospital because of how white the room was. The shelves, the walls, the floor, the ceiling, even the piano in the middle.

England continued to walk around the white room as quietly as he could, not wanting to fight that alien any time soon. As he continued to walk around, his deep thoughts on how to escape this mansion was interrupted by a strong, horrid smell that came from the other side of the piano.

Years of being in a battlefield, England instantly knew what kind of smell that was.

Blood.

Walking towards the source of the sickening smell, he couldn't help but think how disturbing the color red managed to paint the floor and one side of the piano. He also noticed something he failed to see when he entered the room:

A man wearing a once white uniform was painted with sickly red color, his formerly silky black hair was now clumped due to the dried blood...

...The said man was

"Japan..." England said in a shocked voice before he hurried beside his friend. He lifted Japan's chin to inspect the injuries the smaller nation had on his head however...

...England noticed how ice-cold Japan's skin was.

Getting out of his shocked stupor for the second time, he checked for a pulse. Japan's wrist was pretty cold, as if the smaller nation spent years on Russia without a scarf or anything to keep himself warm. None.

There wasn't any pulse to be found.

"Japan," England muttered as he tried any possible ways to revive Japan out of desperation. No... this wasn't how he was going to lose a dear friend of his...

...this wasn't how he was going to lose someone he loved.

"Japan please..." England pleaded as tears gently flowed down from his eyes, dripping down to Japan's cold face.

The angelic face that England loved was covered in blood and the chocolate brown eyes that he always drowned in was forever closed... to never open again.

"I'll get you out of here." England as he carefully carried Japan's corpse bridal style. He was going to get Japan's body outside of this mansion no matter what.

Filled with hatred, especially when Steve appeared outside the mansion, he casted one of the most powerful spell that came into his mind.

"GO AND DIE YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" England screamed before a blinding green flashed throughout the whole place.

The next thing everyone saw was England crouching on the ground, as if he was protecting something. Behind him was the mansion... or what it used to be.

It was now reduced to ashes... reduced to nothing. As if it was never there in the first place. Just a pile of black ashes gently flying together with the wind that was passing by.

America, Germany, France and Prussia gently approached England. And the first thing they noticed was England's body was racking.

Fearing that the spell might've done something bad at the green-eyed nation, America and France ran as fast as they can to the other nation.

What they didn't expect was to see England's crying face.

"Iggy! What's wrong?!" America said as soon as reached England, France right beside him as the Frenchman placed a gentle hand on the crying nation's shoulder, careful enough if England was injured.

America and France's blood ran cold when England removed his emerald cape from something... or more like someone.

"England... What-" America couldn't form a proper sentence as he placed a shaking hand on Japan's wrist.

"What's happening there? Is England alri-"Whatever Germany was going to ask, it was halted as he and Prussia reached the three blonde nations.

"No... Japan... This is a joke right?" America said, still in denial that his bestfriend was forever gone.

Japan laid on England's arms, too still and too peaceful for everyone's liking.

Still not accepting the fact one of them are dead, France knew he had to be strong for his brothers... especially Canada. Touching Japan's face for the temperature and opening one eye to take a look, years of being in a battlefield, France knew how to check how long someone has been dead.

"He's been dead for three hours already." France said before closing Japan's clouded chocolate brown eyes.

He didn't think Japan's already dull eyes could get any duller. And seeing this, made his heart clench.

"HEY! WHAT'S HAPPENING THERE?" Italy shouted, gaining the attention of the group huddled in front of the what-used-to-be-a-mansion.

"H-how are we going to tell China...?" America asked, knowing how distraught the older nation was right now.

"We don't have any choice." Germany said as he picked up Japan's corpse. "They're bound to know anytime soon."

The look of shock and anguish on China, Italy, Russia and Canada's eyes pained them as Germany carried Japan's body towards the group.

"W-what's wrong with Kiku, aru?" China asked as he tried to reach for his brother, Germany only stood in front of him, avoiding his eyes like the rest of them did. "How badly is he hurt, aru?"

"Ch-China..." America said as he looked at China with pain-filled eyes.

China, who saw how everyone looked at him and saw the pain in America's eyes, realized what they were trying to tell him.

He didn't need any explanation.

Hot, fat tears ran down his cheeks as Germany gently placed Japan on his lap.

Warm... they were supposed to be warm. Not ice-cold.

Soft and silky... his hair wasn't supposed to be clammy.

"Japan... Kiku... I-I'm sorry..." China muttered as he hugged Japan tightly. "I failed you, aru..! I'm so sorry!"

Russia, not liking his boyfriend's distress, gently took Japan from China's tight hug and let Canada take him before hugging China. Letting the feminine-looking nation cry on his arms.

As China cried on Russia's arms, Canada looked at Japan's face sadly before his vision went blurry as his unshed tears pooled on his eyes.

"Kiku..." Canada whispered as he caressed Japan's cheek. "I'm sorry... I wasn't there for you..."

Kissing Japan's lips, Canada wasn't comforted at all. The feeling was familiar, the way how their lips fit perfectly. But Kiku didn't taste like blood. He taste like sushi and green tea. His lips weren't supposed to be ice cold. They were supposed to be warm, a little bit warm due to the tea.

Sometimes, he even tasted like maple syrup.

"Let's get out of here," England said before casting another spell.

* * *

China groaned. His backed ached and his sprained ankle felt like hell. As he came back to his senses, he heard some voices.

"He's awake!" Switzerland?

"We know that," Spain?

"You don't have to be very cranky Tomato Bastard!" Romano?

"Don't crowd Aniki, da ze!" Korea...

Just the thought of Korea made his eyes widen before fresh tears flowed down his cheeks once again.

"China-nii? Is there something wrong?" Hong Kong asked, startled at the fact that China was crying.

"H-Hong... Ko-Korea..." China said, his voice very frail.

Sensing their older brother's anguish, they hugged China in an attempt to calm him down.

"What's wrong, Aniki?" Korea asked.

"Japan... He's gone.. D-dead." China said something that surprised everyone in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean, China?" Switzerland asked, confusion and irritation evident in his voice. "You… You guys went missing for three fucking weeks and then you're going to return out of nowhere and then tell us that Japan is fucking dead?! What is happening here?!"

China only sobbed in Hong Kong's arms before answering in a voice that no one knew he could make. A small and fragile voice compared to his rather loud and somehow bubbly voice. "We… We went to this mansion that was rumored to be dangerous and no one would ever go out alive once you get in there…"

"YOU GUYS DID WHAT?!" Romano exploded, pure anger was seen on his eyes. "The ten of you went inside that forbidden mansion?! IT WAS FORBIDDEN FOR A REASON, CHINA! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS HAD MORE SENSE THAN THAT! AND NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPE-"

"I know how you feel Romano, but don't take it out on Yao-nii." Hong Kong said in a stern manner but everyone knew that his voice was breaking, they knew he was trying not to cry and was trying to be strong. "You and Switzerland lost a bestfriend. Spain lost a friend. China, Korea and I lost a brother."

"Wh-where are the others, aru?" China asked them, looking around the room.

"They're somewhere in the building." Romano answered icily. "I heard from Greece that England, America and Canada were in the room across ours."

"Canada had Japan when England transported us here…" Russia's voice was suddenly heard, making everyone in the room jump. "But he's with Germany and the others when we got here. They're on their way here, da."

As if on cue, the doors opened and revealed the other nations, the ones who came from the mansion were reeking of blood and sweat. America had the unconscious England on his arms while Germany had… Germany laid Japan at the floor beside China, and the other nations noticed how the dry trails of tears on the nations' faces.

"Japan…" Switzerland muttered in despair. He may have acted rashly and shouted at Japan often but they knew that's how their friendship works. He slowly approached Japan and flinched at the coldness of Japan's face when he touched his cheek.

Romano only stared with a hurt look on his face, not really able to get near at Japan while Spain only watched sadly.

Hong Kong still couldn't cry. He wanted to, now that he saw what his older brother. But he still couldn't bring himself to cry.

Greece and Turkey were staring at something on the room, not looking at Japan for the fear of starting to cry in front of the other nations but what they notice was tears were already flowing down their cheeks.

"Iggy exhausted himself," America said as he sat down in order to make England comfortable on his arms.

What everyone didn't expect was to see Korea launching himself at Japan's body and hugged it tightly, while crying harshly.

Not knowing what to say, China only placed a comforting hand on Korea's shoulder when Korea suddenly said:

"Aniki… I wasn't able to, you know." Korea said between sobs. "I wasn't able to tell him that i already forgave him after he apologized! I made my pride get in the way…! I… I always thought he would be always here… I always thought 'As long as I will be able to see him every meeting, everything'll be fine.' and… and… one day I'll tell him I already forgave him… but that day will never come anymore…"

Knowing the pain that the Korean was expressing right in front of him, China hugged his brother in a futile attempt to make his sobs lessen, even for a little. He wasn't even finishing his sentences with his trademark "Da ze."

"I… I wasn't even able to call him Kiku-nii just like back then… " Korea muttered. "Kiku-nii! Wake up… WAKE UP! THIS IS JUST A NIGHTMARE RIGHT?! A NIGHTMARE THAT MY SUBCONSCIOUS MADE OUT OF WORRY FOR YOU GUYS! I'M GOING TO WAKE UP ANY TIME NOW AND I'LL SEE YOU GUYS ALL WELL!"

While Korea was ranting about this out of desperation and denial, everyone around him was slowly crying.

Even they were praying that this was only a nightmare.

* * *

After everyone has calmed down, they were preparing for the funeral and was calling every single nation in the world.

While the other nations were surprised about the news, some even crying, the Asian nations didn't take the news lightly.

Taiwan was crying loudly over the phone.

Thailand threw the phone across the room but Korea heard him scream loudly in anger and sadness.

Macau only was only quiet before disconnecting the call, but China knew that he's crying as well.

And the same thing happened to the other Asian nations.

* * *

While the others were preparing for the funeral, Hong Kong was assigned to clean Japan's body, fully knowing that he wanted to say something but wasn't able to express it as openly as China and Korea did.

"Nee… Kiku-nii," Hong Kong said blankly as he wiped the blood from Japan's face. "Remember when we were young? When Yao-nii wasn't around, you'll be the one to clean my wounds if I scraped my knee or something… remember the promise I made?"

A tear.

Followed by another.

"That one day, I'll be the one to clean your wounds too… but…"

Another tear.

Followed by another. And another.

"I didn't expect that it'll be… just… like this…"

Finishing the blood cleaning, he hugged Japan's cold body.

"Why did it have to be like this, Kiku-nii?"

* * *

The funeral was a quiet one.

Though their tears screamed their sadness, agony, grief and… regret.

Canada was standing beside Japan's coffin with France, England and China.

"I can't believe that even for a moment or two… I forgot my own boyfriend…"

It was true, but I wasn't just Canada.

Everyone who entered the mansion forgot Japan the moment he went to that room.

That room where he was killed.

And they were angry at themselves.

"I'm going to play Japan's favorite song," Canada said before the song started playing

 _Don't say anymore!_  
 _In a little while_  
 _I will make that door open for me_

 _Streaming from the windowshade_  
 _Like falls of daybreak_  
 _I recall the time we met_  
 _(nostalgic days)_  
 _The hundreds of footprints_  
 _On the path we walked together_  
 _Seem like they were lost, searching for a dream_

 _The last thing I can do_  
 _Is say goodbye with a smile_  
 _No matter how lonely it may be_  
 _I have to go_  
 _If my tears should happen to fall_  
 _I wouldn't be able to move forward, so_  
 _Yes, let's meet again_  
 _In the future_

More tears started flowing down their cheeks

 _Your gaze is gentle_  
 _I can't turn my back on you_  
 _There's still so much I want to say to you (about what happens from now on)_  
 _You've been by my side_  
 _For so long_  
 _In my heart, I feel like I've forgotten to take something with me_

 _The last words I want to say_  
 _Are of thanks_  
 _When I look back now_  
 _I feel nothing but gratitude_  
 _If I had never met you_  
 _I wouldn't be here_  
 _That's right, this isn't the end_  
 _It's just a new beginning_

 _The last thing I can do_  
 _Is say goodbye with a smile_  
 _No matter how lonely it may be_  
 _I have to go_  
 _If my tears should happen to fall_  
 _I wouldn't be able to move forward, so_  
 _Yes, let's meet again_  
 _In the future_

 _I'll be waiting…_  
 _In the future_

* * *

They were going to heal, both emotionally and mentally.

But for now, their bosses gave them time to mourn, especially Japan's "families."

They just needed time.

What they didn't know was someone was standing beside them, just at the corner of the room.

There stood Japan's ghost, crying along with the rest of them. Feeling their own current emotions. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to put them on what they're going through right now. But the injuries he sustained was too much for it and he knew that it was his time to go.

* * *

Canada told everyone the promise he made with Japan when they became a couple.

Bury him under the cherry blossom where they became a couple.

And they did.


End file.
